Such ignition devices, which generally comprise at least one ignition circuit with an energy storage device (capacitor) and a switch, with which the stored energy is used to trigger a component by closing the switch.
An EFI ignition module that operates according to the principle has become known from DE 10 2011 108 000 A1, wherein ultimately a synthetic pellet is ignited. An ignition bridge that is provided in the ignition module is suddenly evaporated by feeding in electrical energy from a capacitor and thereby a small part is blasted out of the film that is disposed above the ignition bridge using the barrel that is disposed above the film. The part has sufficient shock wave energy for triggering the synthetic pellet.